<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nurture the one track taking flight by sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495548">nurture the one track taking flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct'>sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Battle Couple, Dancing, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of prompts and fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lightbringer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau knows she should be sleeping. It’s far too late and her ribs hurt something awful after the fight they had earlier. But she also knows she’s on the brink of a breakthrough, so close to that one piece, that one detail that’s going to put everything together. So she angles her notebook further, attempting to catch more of the dim light of the campfire burning low just outside the dome. She’s sure her wrist will start cramping from the awkward position she’s folded herself into, but she keeps scanning and rescanning her notes, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Yasha stirs beside her. They haven’t had their date yet, having come to a mutual decision to postpone until their situation becomes less tenuous. (Just another reason Lucien can get fucked, in Beau’s opinion). Though with their admission of feelings back in the ruin, came a new sense of comfort between them. There was hardly any awkwardness at all when Beau placed her bedroll a little closer to Yasha’s than she would any other member of the Nein, nor when Yasha pressed her hip to Beau’s once they got settled underneath their blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Beau?”, comes a hushed whisper the next time Yasha stirs. Beau turns to find Yasha propping herself up on an elbow, sliding just a bit closer. “You’re still awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Beau rushes out an explanation, “I know, I know. I should sleep. But I’m sure I’m so close to cracking this, Yasha. I just need a little more time, I know it. But I can’t see a damn thing because Veth still has my goggles and—</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are, Beau. I’m not nagging, I just ...”, Yasha trails off and contemplates for a moment. She pats her hands around the dirt, seemingly in search of something. She finds her mark after a moment and dusts off the small stone before grasping it firmly in one hand. Beau watches the warm celestial glow begin to spill from the spaces between Yasha’s calloused fingers, the same hue that surrounded them on their flight above Rumblecusp. When she opens her palm, the rock is glowing. Yasha holds it up for a moment before placing it on Beau’s lap. “Here. That should help, you know ... for the seeing ... the book...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, uh, thanks. Yeah, uh, seeing ... not a problem anymore.” Beau’s a bit dumbstruck. Her reactions to Yasha’s displays of celestial ancestry have always been painfully, well, human. She recomposes, her curiosity getting the better of her. “So this is new”, she says, examining the now illuminated rock in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Well, I don’t know if it’s <em>new</em> new or I’ve always been able to do it and have just now realized. Either way, it’s pretty cool. I think, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for sure cool. It’s an aasimar thing right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny”, Yasha starts and lays back down, staring up at the starry night sky, “I’d never even heard the word “aasimar” until I met all of you. I always thought I was human ... just a weird one. But I guess it makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Beau’s caught off guard again. She’d never even considered Yasha wouldn’t have even known something like, couldn’t imagine what it must’ve been like. Her first instinct is to ask a hundred more questions, but she quickly realizes this is not the time or place. “Tell you what”, Beau says to Yasha and to herself, “the next time we’re in a city with a Cobalt Soul, you and me will go down to the library and look up everything we can about aasimar. I mean, who knows what other crazy celestial shit you might be able to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Yasha turns back to look at her, her face illuminated only by the heavenly glow created by her own hands. “I would love that, Beau”, she tells her sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well, uh, it’s a date then”, Beau responds. “Is it weird to make plans for a second date before you’ve had your first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve never really been on a date at all so ... not weird to me”, Yasha says coquettishly, just a hint of a smile playing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Well ... you should go back to sleep. I’m gonna just ...”, she motions back to her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. The light, it only lasts an hour so ...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Sleep time. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Yasha hums a response, already turning back under her covers, “Goodnight, Beau.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Night, Yasha.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you have fun with Jester today?”, Beau asks and sinks further down into the hot water of the bathtub, fitting her back closer to Yasha’s front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s impossible not to have fun with Jester”, Yasha replies as she winds an arm around Beau’s middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very true. But what did you guys do, though? You were gone all afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shopping, mostly. You know how Jester gets in shops. We talked a lot. She, uh, asked me for advice. I just hope what I said was good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s something about Yasha’s inflection on ‘advice’ that makes Beau think it might have been of a more delicate subject. “Oh?”, she presses gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, um. She asked me about sex.” Beau turns her head back at that, eyebrow raised. “She wants to, you know, do it with Fjord and wanted some advice, that’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense at all, but why you? I mean, why not Veth or her mom or, you know, someone who’s attracted to men?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasha laughs and the water ripples around them. “That was my first question, too. I think she just wanted a sounding board. You know Jester, when her mind’s made up, it’s made up. It was more about reassurance at this point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beau settles back against Yasha, pulls her other arm around her waist and threads their fingers together, holding their joined hands just below her breasts. “So what’d you tell her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, first I told her I wouldn’t be much help with the ... mechanical aspects”, Yasha starts with a chuckle, “And then, you know, just ‘make sure you’re fully comfortable’, ‘talk about it with him first’, ‘set boundaries’, stuff like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really good, Yash.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Besides, Fjord’s a good guy. He’d never hurt her. And if he did, well, I’d kick his ass up and down the street for a week straight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would join you in that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settle into silence for a few long moments after that, just enjoying the hot water and each other’s company until Beau speaks up again, “What was your first time like? I mean, of course you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious, is all and—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beau, it’s fine. It’s a good memory”, Yasha reassures and squeezes Beau’s hands in hers. “It was with Zuala, obviously. In our tribe, we take vows of celibacy when we come of age.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You took it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. You’d be banished from the tribe if you didn’t. Sex was something you were only allowed to do with your mate and only for procreation. That’s all we were taught. We knew nothing about our own bodies or how two women went together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Yasha, that’s rough. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not so bad when you don’t know any better. I suppose that’s the point. So Zuala and I were pretty chaste for a good while. We would just sneak off to kiss, hold hands, stuff like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beau smiles to herself as she imagines a younger Yasha, even shyer and more easily flustered, sneaking away to hold a girl’s hand. “That’s cute”, she says and presses a kiss to the back of Yasha’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was,” Yasha agrees before continuing, “Then one day I found a cave while I was out hunting on my own, one I was sure no one else knew about. After I made sure no one came by that way, I outfitted the cave with blankets and furs and told Zuala about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You had a sex cave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean ... yeah. But it wasn’t as appealing as it sounds, believe me. So one night we both snuck away there together. I honestly didn’t think we would have sex that night. I really just wanted to lay with her, hold her while we slept, but we were young and ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Horny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasha exhales a laugh. “Yes. It was really awkward at first, figuring everything out. But we trusted each other completely and eventually instinct took over. It was lovely, in the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s nice. I’m happy you got to have that, Yasha”, Beau says and is content to spend the rest of their bath relaxing in silence. She is unprepared when Yasha turns the question on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you? What was your first like? Was it with Tony?”, Yasha asks with an ostensible teasing lilt to her voice, but Beau can tell she’s genuinely curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh gods no. Gross. No. I saw his dick exactly one time and shut down everything physical after that. He thought I was such a prude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A prude? You? Now that is something I thought I’d never hear”, Yasha says, fully teasing now. Beau gives her a playful swat on the arm in retaliation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But no. My first was with Tori, the girl I told you about before. There’s not really much of a story, though, sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d still like to hear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when you’re disappointed. She was this cool older chick and I was a silly girl with a huge crush. One day I was horny. I knew she wanted to fuck me, so I let her. Right there on top of a barrel in one of my dad’s wine cellars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beau can feel Yasha tense a bit behind her. “She didn’t ... you know, pressure you? Or anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no. No, no. Nothing like that. I definitely wanted it. It just wasn’t super special. Tori wasn’t particularly romantic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm”, Yasha hums and Beau can still feel a bit of tension in the body behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know”, Beau begins as she spins around to face Yasha fully, laying her front against Yasha’s, “Come to think of it, I’ve had a lot of mediocre sex in my life. Maybe you can help me make up for it.” Beau slides her hands up Yasha’s sides, just coasting along the sides of her breasts. She watches as an impish grin breaks out across the other woman’s face before she feels herself being lifted out of the water and carried over the shoulder towards the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rage Beyond Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hobgoblin ambush shouldn’t have been a problem for the Mighty Nein in any normal circumstances. But they were already almost completely tapped out from the day’s earlier fights and there were just so godsdamn many of these fuckers. Beau thinks they each probably took out at least ten on their own before realizing the sheer number of enemy combatants would eventually overwhelm them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The casters had used the very last of their magic to fly themselves and anyone who needed help across the river they had set up camp next to. Eagle-Jester had scooped Beau up and began to fly away, and from her high vantage point Beau was able to see Yasha make it to the banks of the river and deploy her wings, ready to take flight. She had let out an exhale, thinking for sure they’d all made it out safely. That was until, in an extraordinary stroke of bad luck, one of the hobgoblins operating some sort of catapult managed to hit Jester straight in the talon holding Beau with a decently sized chunk of rock. Beau had tumbled to the ground and right back into the hoard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a stupid fucking way to die, Beau thinks as she uses her staff to hold off the creatures from her spot on the ground, completely battered and teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. She took some comfort in the fact that the rest of her team was safe, that they wouldn’t share her fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she turns her head back towards the river. There is Yasha, wings still out, but not flying, instead fighting her way back towards where Beau lay helpless on the ground. “No ...”, Beau chokes out, her mouth filled with blood. She wants to scream at Yasha, tell her to turn back, but she can’t find the breath. The barbarian looks absolutely brutalized, covered in cuts and gashes and four or five arrows sticking out of her body. Beau knows Yasha can take a beating, but it can’t be too much longer before she gives out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches as Yasha cleaves through a two hobgoblins, as more come to swarm her, a few managing to land a hit or two on her. But she keeps going, keeps pushing through the seemingly endless stream of enemies that continue to rush at her. Beau continues desperately parrying back the ones still attacking her — she’s not sure how many, three, maybe four — when she notices a group of archer hobgoblins notching their bows about fifty feet away. They ready their bows and take aim at Yasha. Fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels like the arrows pierce her own skin when she watches Yasha take six or seven shots into her body, each with a sickening audible thump. This is it, Beau thinks in horror as Yasha staggers and her eyes unfocus for a moment. But she doesn’t fall. Instead she rises back up and, with a yell, decapitates two hobgoblins with a single swing of the Magician’s Judge. And she continues her slow, bloody march towards Beau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beau notices the hobgoblins above her hesitate for moment and looks over to see the archers similarly shaken by the display. A couple of them turn heel and run back into the forest, but the remaining ones notch their bows again and prepare another volley. They fire and Yasha takes another four arrows to her torso and arms. Again, she does not fall. She stands, eyes pure white and glowing with celestial fire, identical to the wings on her back. There is a brief moment of stillness and, then, from far on the horizon, a roll of thunder claps the battlefield back to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasha pulls an arrow out of her shoulder and, without looking, pushes it through the throat of the hobgoblin next to her. Then she sets to work with her greatsword, swinging with otherworldly strength through one, then two, then three, then four, and through each hobgoblin still willing to throw themself at her. Eventually almost every hobgoblin that participated in the initial attack was retreating back towards the woods or laying lifeless in a trail of bodies in Yasha’s wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beau is fading fast as she uses the last of her strength to fend off the single hobgoblin still harrying her. Just when she thinks she’s about to fall into unconsciousness, she watches as the tip of Magician’s Judge tears itself through the gut of her assailant. The hobgoblin slides off the sword, crumpling into a lifeless puddle next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beau ...”, Yasha says, voice rougher than she’s ever heard it, as she falls to her knees next to her, hands beginning to glow with healing light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”, Beau says and grabs Yasha’s wrists and turns the palms back towards the aasimar. “You need it more. I’m okay. I have a potion in my bag.” It’s testament to just how bad Yasha’s condition is that she doesn’t argue with Beau, just places her hands on her thighs and lets the healing magic take hold. “Yasha, I don’t ... I don’t know how you did that, but ... that was crazy. Fuck. And so stupid, gods.” Beau’s voice comes out watery and she realizes she’s been crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t ...”, Yasha begins, just above a whisper and breathing heavy, “I couldn’t let them ... I couldn’t leave you, Beau. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yash ...”, Beau whispers and folds Yasha into her, cradling her head against her chest. She places a kiss atop her head, bloody mess be damned. “I love you, too. Just rest, okay? Jester and Cad and the others will be here any minute.” Beau holds her tight and looks out into the sky, finding the silhouette of two giant eagles rushing back towards them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate this shit”, she says as Jester makes her way, flushed and breathless, back to the table while Fjord heads to the bar for drinks. Beau glares out onto the floor of another Rexxentrum dance hall Caleb has dragged them to. The venue is full tonight, the dance floor packed with happy twirling couples.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand how you can dislike dancing, Beau. You'd be amazing at it! You're so graceful!" Jester says, standing right next to where Beau's been planted, slouched and arms folded, for the past half hour.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>am</em> amazing at it, Jes. That's not the issue. The issue is that it reminds me of all the stupid, shitty lessons my parents forced me to take, and all the stupid, shitty dresses I had to wear, and all the stupid, shitty boys I had to cling onto the whole time", Beau explained, voice dripping with deeper disgust with each successive word.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. Is that why you're being grumpy over here by yourself and not with Yasha?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. She seemed like she was having a nice time talking with Caduceus. I didn't want to... you know, rain on her parade or anything." Beau looks down at the floor and kicks at it. She knows she's being petulant, but it's a habit that's proven difficult to break.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she's all alone now", Jester tells her. Beau snaps her head up, scanning across the room towards the bar where she last saw Yasha. She finds her leaning against the bar, watching the dancers intently, and all by herself, as Jester said. Beau feels an elbow poking against her side. "You should ask her to dance", Jester states in a conspiratorial stage whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... no. She doesn't even... just no."</p><p> </p><p>"Yasha likes dancing", Jester says matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No she doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes she does. She told me so at Travelercon. <em>And</em> we danced, like, all night. Trust me, she does." Beau looks over at her skeptically, but finds no hint of trickery in her friend's cheery face. "Plus, you know... Yasha's a beautiful lady... all by herself over there... I bet <em>someone</em> will ask her to dance if you don't." She knows Jester is goading her, but Beau stands up straight anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine! I'll ask her to dance. Happy?" Beau looks over, exasperated, at Jester. The tiefling squeals.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Jester gives her a push, "Go, go!"</p><p> </p><p>Beau steps forwards, grumbling under her breath, and makes her way across the hall towards Yasha. "Hey", she tries to say smoothly as she approaches Yasha, "Are you, um, having a good time?"</p><p> </p><p>Yasha's body language visibly relaxes when she sees Beau. "Yes. This place is very nice. I'm happy you came over here, though. I was worried someone might come over here and try to chat me up or by me a drink or... I don't know. You know I get awkward around that kind of thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, yeah. Sorry, I wasn't being a very good gir--", Beau starts to say 'girlfriend' but she catches the word before it leaves her mouth. She wants to be able to say she's Yasha's girlfriend, probably more than anything, but they haven't talked about it yet. "I wasn't being very courteous, I mean. Just... bad manners. Very bad." Beau tries to course correct, but she knows the blush on her cheeks is probably betraying her. She looks over to find Yasha watching her knowingly, a small smirk playing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, she doesn't say anything besides, "It's okay, Beau. I'm glad you're here now." Beau feels Yasha reach over and squeeze her hand before sliding their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to dance?" Beau blurts out before she can even think about it. "Jester told me you liked dancing, so... I mean, we don't have to, if you don't want to. I just thought you might... want to?"</p><p> </p><p>Yasha looks at her with genuine surprise on her face. "Yes! I like dancing. And I'd like to dance with you! I just thought that <em>you</em> didn't like it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't? But I thought maybe, with you, I could like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Yasha smiles a full smile, bright and rare, one that Beau has only seen a handful of times. "It's just... I don't really know how to dance like this", she says and waves her hand towards the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about that. I can lead." Beau takes a couple steps in towards the floor and holds her hand towards Yasha. "If that's okay with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very okay", Yasha says, taking Beau's hand. Beau pulls them fully onto the dance floor, finding a spot with enough space to move around. The music has shifted to a sprightly waltz and the couples step and spin around them in time.</p><p> </p><p>"So", Beau starts as her and Yasha stand in front of each other, awkwardly still in the middle of a flowing dance floor, "You should put one hand here, on my shoulder." She waits until Yasha does and then continues, "And my hand goes on your waist." She places her hand just above Yasha's hipbone. "Then our free hands hold out like this," Beau holds their arms out straight and laces their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Ready?", Beau looks up at her partner. Yasha nods. "Alright. Let's go then." Beau drops them into the steps. She sinks into it easily; it's muscle memory, she supposes, like swimming or riding a horse. Beau wasn't kidding with Jester earlier, she <em>is</em> good at this. It feels like fighting, in a way. A give and take. Action and reaction.</p><p> </p><p>She guesses that's why Yasha takes to the dance almost as easily; she is good on her feet, practiced and coordinated. It isn't long before they are gliding around the dance floor, moving easily with each other, like they do on the battlefield. For the first time, Beau feels weightless doing this, flying and free. It's so unlike the lessons and parties back in Kamordah where she felt bound like a marionette, puppeted like a play doll for someone else's amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Their one dance turns to two, then three, and then they soon lose count. Beau is unsure of how much time has passed when they finally peel off the dance floor, tired and laughing, falling into each other. It isn't until Jester's voice interrupts her thoughts that she realizes how late it is.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey Beau. Just letting you know everyone is already back at the tower. Anyway, just make sure you let someone know you're home safe when</em>--" The message cuts off abruptly, in typical Jester fashion. She waits for a moment to make sure there are no further messages coming before responding.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Jes. We'll be heading back soon, I think." Beau replies as Yasha watches her.</p><p> </p><p>"That was Jester?", she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Everyone is already back at the tower. I guess we, uh, lost track of time". Beau chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess so. We should head back too, yeah?", Yasha says and starts walking them towards the door. She's got an arm around Beau's shoulder and Beau tugs it tighter, tangles their hands together. "So", she says as they spill out onto the street, "Still hate dancing?"</p><p> </p><p>Beau laughs. "You know, not so much anymore."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>